Dat intelligence
'Dat intelligence '''is a video created by Uberman765. The video follows two Spies and a Heavy trying to capture the intelligence. Summary The video starts off at a RED spawn room, where the first thing we see is an Engineer flying into a resupply locker, and a Spy spawns holding his disguise kit while an other RED Spy appears next to him. The Spy then says "''let us move!" and the other Spy says "yes" but doesn't move right away, so Spy picks up the other Spy and throws him and himself out of the base. The two Spy's run together to the intelligence, as they show up, a BLU Spy appears and says "I'm coming for you". The two RED Spies find the intelligence, but hide behind a wall because an Engineer is guarding it. One of the Spies throws the other Spy onto the floor, and the Spy disguises himself into a cow grabs the intelligence, the Engineer doesn't care. As the two Spies run off with the intelligence, the BLU Spy from earlier points a gun at them and says "you know, hiding won't save you", a RED Spy replies "of course" and they throw the intelligence at the BLU Spy, they then take the intelligence back and flee. The Administrator tells blue team to defend the intelligence, a bunch of players on blue spawn in the BLU spawn room and we see Spy rage quit for what happened, BLU Scout leaves first and confronts the Spy with the intelligence and shoots Spy, causing him to drop the intelligence. The two Spies are then thrown behind bars We then take a look at a RED Heavy sitting on a roof with a telephone next to him, Spy calls him from the phone and says that he requires assistance. Heavy goes to help Spy and takes a Demoman's sticky jumper which he uses to place dozens of sticky jumper bombs onto the ground and sends himself away. The next clip shows a RED Sniper near a dispenser and a RED Medic shows up and knocks the dispenser to the ground below them and a Demoman takes it. The Sniper gets mad at the Medic and puts a tag with guns crossed on him, and Sniper pushes a button which sends the Medic away. A Heavy then appears next to Sniper, and before he could speak, the video encounters a loading error, and a TV that's playing it explodes. That whole thing was being imagined by Heavy who was humping a satellite dish and causing it to fall, Heavy lands successfully and runs into his base and confronts a BLU Sniper who tries to shoot at him but dodges the bullets. Heavy finds Spy who yells "help!" Heavy says "yes" but launches himself into the air with a sticky jumper bomb and starts shooting with his shotgun and shoots Sniper. When Heavy lands, a BLU Soldier prepares to attack him saying "you will not be missed" but Heavy points his shotgun at him and shoots him. Spy, now inpatient tries to escape using a chainsaw, the other Spy wearing an Engineer mask says "why don't we just give up partner" and the other Spy goes up to him, grabs him, and punches him multiple times in the face, then slaps him which knocks the mask off his face. In an other room, we see a BLU Heavy and a Medic having tea, from outside of the room, a war is going on. The Heavy gets angry when an Engineer flies into the window and makes an explosion, the Heavy breaks his cup and throws the table over, he then falls back in his chair and starts saying "pootis" over and over again. Back in progress, Heavy runs up to a BLU Pyro and tells him to look, and slaps him away which leaves a key, Heavy takes the key and uses it to release Spy. As they exit the base, they confront BLU Spy in a helicopter with the intelligence, he says "did you forget about me?!" But an other RED Spy appears with the intelligence, he says that he murdered the Scout, and we see a flashback of what happened, Spy put dynamite in the other intelligence. The BLU Spy looks at the intelligence he's holding and sees dynamite, and it explodes. The video ends with the Heavy and the three Spies with the intelligence, one Spy uses his sapper the open the intelligence and they find a ghastly gibus which Heavy takes and falls to the ground. And the video crashes. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Uberman765